A Knight, an Archer, a Magician and a Cowboy go to Middle-Earth
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Four Justice League members are sent to the world of Lord of the Rings and are embroiled in a war that threatens it. Set post Destroyer. Possible Zatanna/Shining Knight pairing?


A Knight, an Archer, a Magician and a Cowboy go to Middle Earth.

A Lord of the Rings/DCAU crossover story.

Summary: While fighting Morgan le Fay, four members of the Justice League end up on an unknown world where they are embroiled in a war that threatens to destroy. Set post the finale of Justice League Unlimited.

Now we begin;

J'onn J'onzz was performing Monitor Duty in the Watchtower in space and he was already looking over assignments for the Leaguers.

Though J'onn enjoyed spending time on the Watchtower, he now had a life on Earth with a special someone. That special someone was an elderly but spry woman named Grace Monaghan whom J'onn had met while learning to live among humans when his good friend Diana AKA Wonder Woman urged him to actually 'get off the spaceship and live life' as Diana put it.

J'onn truly enjoyed spending time with Grace and he even grew to love her, though she would never truly replace his first wife on Mars but Grace did give him comfort and enjoyment.

Then the intercom beeped and a voice spoke

"_J'onn, the Prime Minster of England is on the line"_ the voice said.

J'onn turned the intercom and spoke

"Yes Mr Prime Minister?" he asked.

"_Mr J'onzz! We have a terrible situation here!"_ the British accented voice of the Prime Minister of England said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down" J'onn said "Tell me what happened."

"_It's that dreadful witch Morgan le Fay! She's turned half of London back to the Middle Ages! Plus she has her army of orcs and whatnot terrorising the populace!" _the Prime Minister replied.

"Very well, I'll send a team down there to handle the situation, Watchtower out" J'onn replied before hanging up and he tapped a few buttons on the command console and spoke

"Green Arrow, Vigilante, Zatanna and Shining Knight meet me on the bridge" the Martian Manhunter said.

Sir Justin AKA Shining Knight, Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow and Greg Saunders AKA Vigilante were just watching a movie when they heard J'onn's voice speak over the loudspeakers and they rushed up to the Bridge via the elevator.

"I still cannot believe that this… Monty Python would dare besmirch King Arthur and the rest of the Round table's good names!" Justin said indignantly.

"Aw relax there pardner" Greg said soothingly in his drawling Texas voice "It's just a bit of harmless fun is all."

"Plus there's the fact that they did not even mention me!" Justin exclaimed angrily.

"Guess they didn't know about ya at the time" Oliver replied as they reached the bridge where they found J'onn and Zatanna waiting for them.

"J'onn what is it?" Oliver asked.

"It appears that Morgan le Fay has resurfaced again and has turned half of London back to the Middle Ages" J'onn replied "We need a response team immediately to go down and contain as much of Morgan's attacks as possible" he said.

"Why us?" Greg asked "I don't have much experience with magic" he said.

"You and Green Arrow don't" J'onn replied "But Shining Knight has had much more experience with Morgan le Fay and may know a way to stop her or at least stall her until I can get a hold of Jason Blood and Zatanna may be able to reverse Morgan's enchantment on London" he said.

"Verily, it would be pleasing to face that witch in battle again" Justin said eager to meet his enemy in battle.

"I can take on that witch without breaking a sweat" Zatanna boasted.

"Take the Javelin, it'll be too risky to send you down via the teleporters because of Morgan's magical interference" J'onn said.

"Will do J'onn, we'll be back later" Oliver said as he, Zatanna Shining Knight and Vigilante then headed down to the Javelin bay.

Greg took the pilot seat of the Javelin and spoke

"Y'all might wanna buckle yourselves up, I've only had my Javelin license for a few months now so I can't promise it'll be a smooth ride" he said.

"Now he tells us" Oliver muttered as he buckled himself into his seat.

Greg then started up the engines of the Javelin and they were soon shooting off into space and heading towards London on Earth.

Soon they reached London and found that half of London had been transformed into what it looked like in the middle ages.

"Liking this Sir Justin?" Vigilante asked Shining Knight as they exited the Javelin "Remind ya of home?"

"It does remind me of a home to an extent" Justin replied carefully "But onto more pressing matters" he said "We have the witch to deal with" he added.

"That we do Justin" Oliver said as he drew his bow and nocked a simple razor tip arrow to it "So where do we look for a witch in medieval London?" he asked.

"Right behind you" an ominous voice replied and the Leaguers turned around to see Morgan le Fay wearing her usual robes and golden face mask standing behind them.

"Morgan!" Justin growled angrily, the memories of Morgan destroying Camelot still fresh on his mind.

"Hello Sir Justin" Morgan greeted "Still holding onto memories of my dead brother?" she asked in a casual way though one could detect the mocking/taunting undercurrent beneath her question.

"I will see you pay for your sins witch!" Justin replied angrily as he drew his faithful sword that Merlin had enchanted for him.

"Easy there pard" Greg said putting a calming on his friend's shoulder "Let us have a crack at her first."

"A mere man playing cowboys and Indians liker a child" Morgan said to Vigilante; Greg fumed at the insult but didn't let it show though his hands slowly moved to his revolvers itching to draw them and fill Morgan with hot lead.

"Why are you doing this, Morgan?" Zatanna asked "I thought your priority was to take care of your son" she said.

"Indeed" Morgan replied "But the Tower of London holds and artefact that I can use to restore my son to his former state" she said.

"Well, you're not gonna get your hands on it" Oliver said as he drew back his bow string with a razor tip arrow aimed at Morgan.

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" Morgan asked.

"Why don't I show you" Oliver replied and he released his arrow and the arrow streaked through the air towards Morgan's heart. But the witch merely waved her hand and the arrow stopped dead in its tracks and dropped to the ground with a tiny clatter.

"Is that all you can do against me?" Morgan asked "Pathetic" she said.

Zatanna then chanted a spell "Sllab fo erif lruh ta nagroM!" she chanted and a dozen balls of fire appeared and hurled themselves at Morgan le Fay and they exploded against the witch.

"Well… that was easy" Oliver quipped.

But he spoke too soon as the smoke dissipated and appearing none the worse for wear was Morgan le Fay unharmed.

"Spoke too soon there pard" Greg said as he drew his guns and prepared to fight the witch.

"Begone" Morgan said and she waved her hands and a wave of energy surged from her hands and hit Oliver, Greg, Zatanna and Justin and they were lost in a kaleidoscope of energy and colours.

Soon they hit the ground with a thud.

Justin was the first to sit and spoke

"Where are we?" he asked out loud.

Zatanna slowly sat and replied

"I don't know" she said as she looked at their surroundings; it appeared they were in the middle of some grassy plains at night with stars winking at them overhead and the moon shone a pale light.

Greg soon sat up and asked

"Any idea where we are?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know Vig" Zatanna replied "I think Morgan hurled us to another dimension" she said.

"So how long will it take us to get back?" Greg asked.

"Not sure" Zatanna replied "Who knows which realm we're in and how far it is from our own dimension" she said.

Oliver soon sat up and spoke

"Oh god! Dinah's gonna kill me for missing our date tonight!" he whined and lay flat on his back.

"Actually, she might not" Zatanna said and Oliver looked up at her and she elaborated

"In every universe or dimension, time moves at different speeds" she explained "In one universe millions of years go by in a second compared to another universe where it moves slower, so depending on when we get back to our universe, time might not have moved at all" she said.

"Well… that's a comfort" Oliver said.

Then they heard a sudden blood curdling screech that rang out into the night air. Everyone sat up and Greg asked

"What in tarnation was that?!" he asked out loud.

"It doesn't sound too friendly" Oliver said as he stood up and readied an electro-shock arrow to his bow.

Then they heard the cries of humans.

"Humans?" Justin said "Perhaps they are in danger!" he exclaimed and he then spied the source of the cries: a large crumbled tower and he set off at a run.

"Justin! Wait!" Greg shouted "You don't know what's out there!" But Justin did not heed his friend's words and spurred himself faster towards the tower.

"C'mon! Let's try and catch up with him before he does something reckless!" Oliver said and he ran after Justin with Zatanna and Greg following behind.

…

"Back you devils!" Samwise Gamgee shouted and he clashed his Barrow blade with the Ringwraiths. The Nazgul easily deflected the young hobbit's attacks and threw him to one side.

Merry and Pippin then stood in front of Frodo, nervous for whatever would come next. The Ringwraiths easily tossed them aside.

Frodo dropped his sword from his nerveless fingers and stumbled backwards onto his back and crawled away. One Nazgul looked at him with unseen eyes from its darkened hood and stalked towards the hobbit with a drawn dagger.

Frodo unconsciously put the Ring on and soon disappeared from normal sight but what he saw in the invisible world frightened him more.

He saw the Ringwraiths as they truly were; their faces and bodies stark white but pulled taut over their bones and showing signs of decay wearing tattered robes. Frodo then saw the lead Ringwraith with its dagger drawn reaching out with its left hand and the young hobbit felt the Ring slowly move forward towards the wraith's hand. Frodo with all his willpower managed to pull the One Ring away from the Nazgul's outstretched hand. The Ringwraith didn't like that and with a swift movement he plunged the tip of his dagger into Frodo's shoulder.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Frodo screamed his pain as felt the dagger blade pierce his shoulder and it was as though it were hotter than a red hot poker.

Merry then saw Frodo reappear into the world but he then saw a strange individual enter the scene; he wore golden armour and a red tunic with a heraldic eagle on the front of it and in his hands was a capable looking sword that looked as though it could cleave rocks in two. Surely this man wasn't an enemy was he?

…

Sir Justin didn't know what he stumbled into but he saw four young boys and five tall men wearing dark robes and holding swords.

"Cowardly knaves!" Justin bellowed "Fight someone who can fight back!"

And with that said Shining Knight charged forward with his sword at the ready, his sword clanging against the assassins' own swords.

Greg, Oliver and Zatanna soon appeared and saw that Justin was engaging in battle with five robed assassins.

"C'mon! We gotta help him!" Oliver said and he drew back his bow and fired an electro-shock arrow at one robed assassin. The assassin gave an unearthly screech like the one Oliver had heard before as the electricity pumped through its body.

Greg fired his revolvers at one assassin and the assassin's body shook with each thud of the lead bullets hitting its body.

"What in Sam Hell are these things?" Vigilante asked as he reloaded his revolvers.

"Unfriendly!" Sir Justin replied as he crossed swords with one of the assassins.

Then a rugged looking man wearing dark green robes and brandishing a flaming brand and sword entered the fray with a shout and he swung his sword and flaming brand at the assassins.

The assassins screeched as the flaming brand lit their robes on fire and they began fleeing the area falling off the side of the hill. One assassin that escaped the flames stalked towards one of the young boys and before Oliver, Greg, Justin or Zatanna could make a move, the man threw his flaming brand like a knife and it entered the hood of the assassin and it screeched kits pain and fled off the side of the building.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief when he suddenly found a sword blade pointed at his face and the man was glaring at him determinedly.

"What are you doing?" the Emerald Archer asked the man.

…

Strider or as he was otherwise known Aragorn, was a little shocked when he saw these four strange people wearing odd garments; one looked a little familiar as he wore golden chainmail armour, one wore white pants with a blue jacket, a red bandanna over his mouth and a funny looking hat, the third man wore green and had a mask covering his eyes with white lenses and the last person was a woman and what she wore looked quite scandalous.

"Funny way of saying thanks if you don't mind me saying pardner" the man with the red bandanna and white hat said with a thick drawling accent that Aragorn didn't recognise.

"Who are you?" Aragorn was about to ask when Sam shouted

"Strider!"

Aragorn ran over to the hobbits where Frodo lay injured groaning in pain.

Aragorn quickly assessed the wound and spoke

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" he said as he picked up the weapon used to stab Frodo and its blade crumbled to dust "This is beyond my skill to heal, he will need elvish medicine if he is to survive."

"Maybe I can help" the strange woman said and she knelt by Frodo, placed her hand on the wound and chanted

"Laeh dnuow" she chanted and her hand glowed briefly in blue light and Frodo appeared to recover but to no avail as he began crying out in pain again.

"I don't understand! That should've worked!" the woman exclaimed.

"I'm afraid whatever talent you have will not be able to help the young hobbit" Aragorn said "I thank you for your aid strangers" he then said to the four strangers.

"Need any more help?" the green clad man asked "I'm pretty sure those things will be coming back" he said.

Aragorn looked at them in surprise and said

"Who are you four that can stare unflinchingly in the face of doom?" he asked.

The four strangers looked at each other and the gold armoured spoke

"We're the Justice League!" he stated.

"Very well" Aragorn said "We need to get to Rivendell where a friend of mine will be able to heal Frodo, but it will be a long journey, are you willing to risk your lives for complete strangers?" he asked the Justice League.

"It's what we do" the green clad man replied "Risk our lives for complete strangers" he said with a confident if almost cocky smile.

"Very well" Aragorn said "Follow me!"

Soon after they were racing through the woods with the screeches of the Ringwraiths behind them.

"Hey Zatanna!" the man with the bandanna and hat asked the woman "Why not use your hocus pocus and teleport us to this Rivendell place?" he asked.

Zatanna looked at her compatriot and replied

"Good idea, but I don't know the layout of this place and I need to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up with all of us inside a wall" she said.

"Just a thought" the man muttered as they ran through the woods.

"So who are you four?" Pippin asked.

"My name's Oliver Queen but I go by Green Arrow" the green clad man replied "And my friends are Shining Knight, Vigilante and Zatanna" he said as he pointed to his three friends in turn.

"And what's a Justice League?" Pippin then asked.

"It is a fellowship of men and women dedicated to fighting for truth, justice and freedom" Shining Knight replied.

Pippin was about to ask another question when Frodo gave a loud groan of pain and Aragorn set the young hobbit down onto the grass and Sam was beside his friend and said

"He's going cold!" he exclaimed and Frodo's skin started to look clammy and pale and his eyes were turning into a sick milky colour.

"What's happening to the kid?" Vigilante asked as he looked at Frodo in concern.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade" Aragorn replied "He is passing into the shadow world and will soon become a wraith" he said.

"So who were those guys at that tower back there?" Oliver asked.

"They are servants of Sauron, once kings of Men who were corrupted and became the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead" Aragorn replied.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore" Vigilante remarked.

"Tis not the time for jesting, Vigilante" Shining Knight said reproachfully.

"Sorry" Vigilante replied.

"Is there anything we can do to slow down the poison?" Zatanna asked as she looked at Aragorn.

"Perhaps" Aragorn replied and he turned to look at Sam and said

"Sam, do you know what Athelas is?" he asked the young hobbit.

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil" Aragorn said.

"Athelas, it's a weed!" Sam said recognition dawning in his eyes.

"It may help to slow the spread of the poison" Aragorn said and he and Samwise set off into the forest to look for the herb.

"Sir Justin, you'd better go with them" Oliver said to Shining Knight "No telling if those… 'Nazgul' things will still be out there" he added.

"Consider it done" Sir Justin replied and he set off after Aragorn and Sam to protect them from harm.

As Sam searched through the foliage for the herb needed to help Frodo, Aragorn found a small patch of the herb and began to use a small knife to cut some of the flowers off when he felt the kiss of something sharp touch his neck.

"What's this?" an amused voice asked "A ranger caught off his guard?"

"Unhand him assassin" another voice said "Or taste my steel!"

Aragorn then turned his head to see Arwen with her sword to his neck and Shining Knight standing behind her with his sword pointed to her neck.

…

Zatanna, Greg and Oliver were guarding the young hobbits when they then heard the sound of hooves and they turned to see a beautiful woman with long raven black hair astride a white stallion.

"In all my years" Greg said as he gazed upon the woman who dismounted her steed and ran to Frodo's side.

"Who is she?" Oliver asked.

Sam who had reappeared with Justin and Aragorn replied

"She's an elf" he whispered in awe.

"An elf?" Zatanna asked but she then noticed the pointed ears and graceful features of the woman.

"We must get Frodo to my father" the elf woman said "I've been searching for you for two days, five of the wraiths are out there searching for you, where the other four are, I do not know" she added.

Aragorn then spoke in a strange tongue to the elf woman who spoke back in the strange language

"_Who are these people?"_ Arwen asked Aragorn her eyes flitting to the four strangers.

"_I do not know who they are, but they helped fight off the wraiths, they call themselves the Justice League"_ Aragorn replied _"Now go!"_ he said.

Arwen then mounted her horse with Frodo seated in front of her and urged her steed into a gallop.

"What are ya doing?" Sam asked "Those wraiths are still out there!" he shouted.

…

Arwen mounted on her horse looked across the ford at the Nine Nazgul.

"Give up the halfing she-elf!" the lead Nazgul grated.

Arwen drew Hadafang in challenge and replied

"If you want him, come and claim him!" she said.

The Ringwraiths drew their swords and began to urge their reluctant steeds across the river.

Arwen then began to chant in the elvish tongue to command the rivers of the mountain to sweep away the Nazgul.

Soon a great tidal wave came crashing down onto the wraiths as they crossed the ford and swept them away as if they were nothing.

Frodo then fell from the saddle, Arwen gave a cry of shock and began to cradle the hobbit.

Then the neighing of horses sounded and Arwen looked up to see some of her father's men.

"_Lady Arwen! We must get the hobbit to your father!"_ one elf said in elvish.

"_There were others who were with this one"_ Arwen replied _"They are across the river!"_ she said.

One golden haired elf nodded and urged his steed into a gallop across the river.

…

Sir Justin wiped sweat from his brow as he and everyone else ran their way towards Rivendell; it had been a long journey and they hadn't much rest. They then heard the galloping of hooves, Justin warily put a hand to his sword but relaxed when he saw a man with golden blonde hair and riding a horse came up to them.

The golden haired man stopped dead when he saw Justin, Oliver, Greg and Zatanna.

"What?" Zatanna asked "Is there something on me?" she asked.

The golden haired man then spoke two words

"Justice League" he whispered and the looks on Justin, Greg, Oliver and Zatanna's faces were enough to tell them that they were surprised by this man knowing what they were.


End file.
